Intrauterine medical devices are often inserted through a patient's cervix and then expanded inside the patient's uterus. For example, a uterine ablation procedure may be performed by inserting a medical device having a sheath through the cervix and then extending an ablation device through the distal end of the sheath and expanding the ablation device in the uterus. The ablation device can be expanded inside the patient, out of view of the person performing the procedure. Deployment of such medical devices and/or ablation devices and their subsequent robustness can be important to avoid complications and potential injury to the patient during a procedure.